l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ignatz Jägerkin (WEContact)
Summary Fluff Description As you can see, Ignatz has been blessed with stunning good looks, combining the Orcs' majestic claws and chest hair with the Humans' more conveniently-sized teeth and impeccable fashion sense. Like every other man in his tribe, his hat is a carefully chosen symbol of his strength and virility. Ignatz is characterized by a huge, reckless good humor. He takes everything- the loss of his home, prejudice against his orc heritage, his own mortality- in stride, and makes the best of each moment. He is wildly impulsive and cheerful, for the most part. Persistent obstacles can frustrate him, and when he's badly frustrated enough his cheer breaks in a wave of black, stormy hate. Any harm or mockery directed towards his hat provokes a similar reaction. Background Ignatz comes from a small community of half-orcs living in the Jagger mountains of Bacarte. It was here that Ignatz developed his attunement with the Primal force of the worlds, and the clan eschewed worship of the gods in favor of a communion with the Prim. Like many communities that embrace the primal spirits, polymorphs, spirit callers, and other phenomena were common. They led a dangerous and happy life, competing with the region's giant avians for prey and struggling to avoid becoming prey themselves. It was a hard life for a child, but every member of the community was a strong survivor, and they were proud of their strength. Ignatz left on a routine trip to Bacarte's ports to hawk the stolen valuables his clan had liberated from the Jagger Daggers' feathered denizens, and when he came back several days later, his village was a ruin, and no sign of his clan-mates remained. There were no bodies, and no tracks leading away. Ignatz was confused, and so he ran. Since then he's been doing odd jobs- an uncultured, violent brute like Ignatz might have had a hard time finding work, but fortunately he was exactly the kind of hired hand that does well in a place like Bacarte. Ignatz had little taste for piracy, (he found most pirate crews to be unsporting and depraved) but he deeply enjoyed hiring onto merchant ships and turning the tables on raiders and boarders. A vague restlessness eventually drew him away from Bacarte to Daulton, where he had heard there was often need of a strong arm for work that was far more exotic and rewarding than the pillaging Bacarte had to offer. Hooks Ignatz is game for any work that looks like it might offer some good fighting. He has no overriding purpose, but if he discovered some of his clan still lived, that might change Ignatz takes debts and honor very seriously- he never forgets a kindness done to him, and is fanatically loyal when he feels someone merits it. Kicker Ignatz is a man who believes he no longer has any purpose in life but to have a good time; by Ignatz's reckoning, of course, a good time involves killing things that are trying to kill him. Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 8 + Con 2) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Barbarian +2 Fort Barbarian Agility: +1 to AC and Reflex when not wearing heavy armor. Feral Might (Rageblood Vigor): Whenever your attack reduces an enemy to 0 hit points, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier. Rampage: Once per round, when you score a critical hit with a barbarian attack power, you can immediately make a melee basic attack as a free action. You do not have to attack the same target that you scored a critical hit against. Racial Features Orc Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution or Strength Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Giant Swift Charge: You gain a +2 bonus to speed when charging. Furious Assault (encounter power) Skills Languages Allarian, Giant Feats Weapon Proficiency (Gouge) Background Occupation - Mariner: +2 Perception Equipment Weight Carried: 78 lbs Money Remaining: 10 gp Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W